Ser una chica por dentro
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Porque a pesar de los años, Jakotsu se seguía sintiendo como una chica dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Intento de poner a Jakotsu con alguien diferente a Bankotsu. Jakotsu/Sango.


**Se titula:** Ser una chica por dentro.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Porque a pesar de los años, Jakotsu se seguía sintiendo como una chica dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Intento de poner a Jakotsu con alguien diferente a Bankotsu. Jakotsu/Sango.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko. Esta historia es de moi. No se roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright onegai -o-

**En un rating de:** No menor de 13 años.

**Advierto que:** Tópico incómodo, hay asunto transgender, menciones de asunto lésbico, etc.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_Ser una chica por dentro_

A Jakotsu le gusta vestirse bien, verse bien y sentirse bien. Cada mañana sale a correr antes de ir a clase. En la tarde, después del almuerzo, se va a gimnasio a practicar escalada. Y en la noche, antes de cenar, hace bailo-terapia; así se pone de buen humor, aprende nuevos pasos de baile y quema calorías extra. Finalmente, antes de dormir se aplica cremas capilares, se chequea las cejas y se sonríe en el espejo.

Jakotsu está enamorado de Sango, una chica de su clase de mecánica cuántica. Sango es una chica preciosa con todas las curvas bien puestas, que forma parte del equipo oficial de cross-country ski de la universidad. Ella va a correr con él todas las mañanas, y la deja a ella llevar la delantera porque entonces puede mirarle el culo sin parecer irrespetuoso.

Sango normalmente se molesta cuando Jakotsu sale con sus amigos en privado. Jakotsu se pregunta por qué, si sus amigos son un montón de nerds que no van a prostíbulos, ni streap tease clubs, ni siquiera dicen en público que ven porno. Lo que Jakotsu no sabe es que a Sango no le preocupa lo que hacen sus amigos juntos, sino el hecho de que estos son hombres.

Las amigas de Sango, Ayame y Kagome, piensan que Jakotsu es gay y está utilizando a Sango para ocultarlo. Sango lo niega cada vez, más que segura de que ella es la razón por la cual el aparato reproductor de su novio se alza cada noche. Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hace preguntarse si no se estará engañando cada vez que Jakotsu sale con sus amigos, entre chicos, sin ninguna chica.

Después de todo Jakotsu cuida más su dieta, su cuerpo y su rostro que la misma Sango. Y no le pide a ella que haga lo mismo. Jakotsu se viste con más estilo y gasta más dinero en ropa que la misma Sango. Y no espera que Sango tenga la misma consideración. Cada vez que Sango pregunta por esto, Jakotsu le responde que a su parecer Sango ya es hermosísima y no necesita nada más para realzar lo obvio. Jakotsu responde que él está tratando de lucir bien para poder merecerla.

Por mucho tiempo Sango ha pensado que es sólo un problema de autoestima. Después de todo, Jakotsu fue el "gordito" de su generación desde el kínder hasta la preparatoria, y ser abusado por los otros muchachos parece haber dejado una huella difícil de borrar. Por eso Sango le decía cuán atractivo era, cuán elegante se veía, y cuán sexy era a cada oportunidad. Y Jakotsu le sonreía, sonrojado y feliz, y le besaba. Pero esa excusa ya se estaba haciendo vieja ahora que no había manera en que el estómago de Jakotsu fuera más esculpido, no había manera en que el cutis de Jakotsu se viera más liso y joven, no había manera en que su cabello fuera más sedoso, no había manera en que la ropa le quedara más sexy. Simplemente ya no había nada más que mejorar, y Jakotsu no se detenía.

Pero bueno. El camino a la perfección de un obsesivo se entiende, pensó Sango entonces. Sin embargo también estaban las revistas de belleza, los programas del canal _E!_ que el muchacho no dejaba de mirar, aunado a la manera afeminada en que caminaba y hablaba. Lentamente, mientras más lo conocía, Sango se preguntaba con más certeza si Jakotsu no era gay. Y tal vez no la estaba usando a ella para ocultarse, sino que ni él mismo lo sabía.

Así, tal vez algún día Jakotsu encontraría a un hombre fuerte que le apagara los miedos y le hiciera ver lo que Sango no había podido. Y Sango no podría evitarlo. Aterrorizada por el pensamiento, con el corazón roto por la expectativa, y horrorizada de tener que vivir la experiencia del rechazo porque su novio fuera gay, Sango envió un mensaje a Miroku pidiéndole verlo esa noche, y envió un mensaje a Jakotsu diciendo "terminamos".

Sin importar cuánto rogó Jakotsu nunca pudo lograr que Sango volviera con él, y tuvo que soportar la visión de Miroku cortejándola hasta el final del semestre. Tiempo después Kagome le confesaría los miedos de Sango, y Jakotsu aceptaría con amargura que esta historia se seguiría repitiendo en su vida hasta que consiguiera enamorarse de una chica lo suficientemente segura como para no temer por su sexualidad.

Sin embargo, Jakotsu dudaba que alguna vez fuera a ser capaz de confesarle a una novia que la razón por la cual se comportaba como una chica era porque dentro de sí él se sentía una. Porque a pesar de los años, Jakotsu se seguía sintiendo como una chica dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Y lo más macabro es que no le gustaban los chicos, sino que por dentro era una chica lesbiana que tenía que vivir con la amargura de tener que usar un aparato reproductor masculino para satisfacer a su novia.

_Acabose._

Author´s Notes: Yo debería estar haciendo mi tarea de física y debería estar en clase. Ah, cojones, necesitaba escribir algo. Y la verdad es que por mucho tiempo he querido desafiar la idea de que un hombre afeminado es gay. Quería ir un poco más allá. No sé si mi historia lo hizo, y tomando en cuenta que no es la pareja más conocida de la vida, dudo que alguien lo vaya a leer, pero si lo leyeron por favor comenten.

Como aclaración debo decir que todo esto es pura especulación de mi parte y no ofrece verdadera luz hacia la mente de alguien que vive en esta situación. Ningún irrespeto hacia estas personas.

Historia número 14 para Terry, en mi reto personal de una historia por cada bolsita de azúcar que se robó el día que me ayudó.


End file.
